So Juvenile!
by Twizzler Addict
Summary: Five girls come to Ouran Academy on Probation from Juvie! Now the Host Club just found their matches and are going crazy! Take 7 good "boys" and 5 bad girls and get a whirlwind of emotions! HoneyOC MoriOC KyouyaOC HikaruOC KaoruOC. Some TamaHaru included.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC, but I totally wish I did

Hola peoples! This is my first story on Fanfiction so be nice, but criticism is welcome!

ENJOY!

*~~So Juvenile!~~*

Prologue

It was dark.

The tinted windows on the car made sure of that. Light barely seeped through. The car slightly shook while it road down the street. They'd been driving for what seemed like days, but was probably more like hours. They'd first came by plane, then into a taxi, and now a car. The car was a normal white looking car on a normal looking street transporting five normal looking girls. But not everything is as it appears.

You'd suppose they'd been normal at point, maybe when they were little girls when your biggest fear was being "it" in hide and go seek. Maybe at one point in time, but not now. They had looks on their faces that when you looked at them made you think that they mature far beyond their years. And in a way, they were. If you looked close enough or if you took the time, which no one did, you'd see sadness and fright etched in their eyes.

And if you looked again into the car, the first one you'd see is a small looking girl who couldn't be more than 8 years old, but she was 18 years old. She had auburn colored hair in two pigtails on the side of her head. She had big brown eyes that looked like they wouldn't deceive you, but they did. And you'd fall for it every single time. Her name was Evelyn Ann Tangeman-Cox, but her nickname was Sugar.

Though she was more like "Splenda". Fake Sugar

Next, you'd see a taller looking girl who looked more her age if not older. She too was of 18 years old. She had black hair reaching her mid back section. Her eyes were lifeless grey color. She had a poker face on and was taller than most girls, but that just hyped up her image more. Her name was Mona Renee Tangeman, but everyone called her Momo.

After Momo and Sugar, was a girl with a normal girl's height. She had black hair reaching just past her shoulders and dark look on her face. Despite her dark demeanor, she had stunning blue eyes that could light up a room when she tried. But she didn't, and that was that. Her name was Lucy Marie Baker and if you'd never heard her name, you were lucky.

Finally, past all the other girls, were two girls. Two twin girls. They both had outstanding blonde hair reaching their waists and bright green eyes. They were exact mirror images of each other, one half of each other. When they smiled that smirk that often crossed their lips, you'd get a chill down your spine and for good reason too. The oldest sisters name Juliette Fee Lobdell and the youngest Axelle Quinn Lobdell.

Each girl had shackles on their feet and cuffs on their hands, though they barely fit on Sugar.

After what seemed like an eternity, the car came to a stop. The girls looked out the window, but it was difficult to see past the dark window. It was difficult to even make out the sun. They faintly heard a car door slam and footsteps coming to their back seat doors. About 3 muscular looking man stood by outside the door while another smaller man opened the door on the twin's side.

The first out was Axelle who while she waited with her arms and legs held out far enough for them to undo the locks, looked at where they were. She had to squint her eyes from the overexposure to light so quickly. The first thing she saw was a big pink building with people her age walking around in ugly yellow outfits. They looked like bananas.

One by one each girl was escorted out the car and were set free. They all noticed the same thing. The building looked big with over 5 stories and very, VERY rich. Gardens were in sight and everyone seemed happy.

"What the hell is this? An insane asylum?" Axelle asked saying what everyone was thinking.

"No. It's a school."The smaller man who looked to be well into his 40's answered calmly.

"A school? Are you screwing us? Are we being punked? Juliette half yelled looking slightly pissed, but confused

"Yeah. I'm Confuzzled! You know we were just in a Juvie right?" Sugar asked cheekily, smiling a fake smile.

"Hmmm, maybe we'll meet Ashton Kutcher?" Momo said half smiling, but it looked more like a smirk.

"True, but it seems highly unlikely we'd be put into a school in Tokyo city unsupervised due to the crimes we committed." Lucy said calmly, but her danced with curiosity as well.

"First off, you're not off the hook. You're still in deep trouble and you're lucky you're all not in federal prison. Second, this school is Ouran Academy, one of the top schools in Japan, and thirdly, you're not unsupervised. We have eyes everywhere" The man said.

"That still doesn't explain-

-why we're here" Axelle said finishing off Juliette's sentence

"Let me say it in a way you'll all understand" the man said earning looks of distaste from them.

"Welcome to Probation."

**: O….PROBATION? At OURAN? Does anyone else think that's not such a bad probation?**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC, but I totally wish I did

Hola peoples! This is my first story on Fanfiction so be nice, but criticism is welcome!

ENJOY!

*~~So Juvenile!~~*

Chapter 1

Probation and Mr. Suoh

Everyone was silent.

The only sounds heard were the banana people talking and laughing. Cars were speeding by, but they didn't seem to make a sound. Nothing did. Shock was setting in and the girls' faces were blank. Their eyes were wide and it felt like the world stopped. Were they even breathing? Was this a dream? Maybe the car they were riding in crashed and they were placed in their own personal hell. Maybe, if they were lucky.

Finally, Momo had a sharp intake of breath and fixed her eyes on the skinny man.

"Probation." She said trying to wrap her head around the idea. Trying the word on for size to see how it felt. It wasn't like trying on clothes with your friends or going back to school clothes shopping with your mom. It tasted sour and dry. It ran cold coming out of her mouth. Like sucking on a lemon or biting your tongue.

It stung.

And unfortunately, unlike the lucky people who went shopping and chilled with friends for other reasons then being stuck together in Juvie, you couldn't return this word. No purchase. No receipt. No give backs.

Besides, stores don't want back damaged goods.

"Yes, that's right Mona, probation, and since I doubt any of you know, I'm your Probations Officer, Mr. Fuji," the skinny man answered in a monotone voice.

Mr. Fuji was a small man. The man looked in his forties and it was greatly noticeable. He had wrinkles and stress lines. Then again, anyone would from working with misguided teens for a living. He was a little taller than the twins but not by much. He had a slight pot belly, most likely from late nights eating takeout food alone in his apartment with his cat, Fluffers.

But that was just a guess.

"Your names Fuji like the water bottle!" Sugar squealed happily

"That's _Fiji _water bottle" Lucy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, your name sucks then" Sugar said suddenly turning dark and her shrill voice dropping several octaves.

Mr. Fuji ignored Sugar and started talking again. "I'll be checking in twice a month to see how you're doing. You'll be under the watch of the school's principal, Mr. Suoh. Any trouble and you will be immediately shipped back to your cold, damp, cells at the juvenile correctional facility. Do I make myself clear?"

He lifted his head to look at the girls in the eyes for the first time since he picked them up at the airport. They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do you honestly think we'll take orders from someone as ugly as you?", both twins replied with slight smirks on their faces.

"If you don't, I'm sure you'll enjoy another two _beautiful_ years at Correction Facility." Mr. Fuji said smiling. His smile was scary looking. Like a smiling lion. It looks cute until he shows his teeth and goes for a bite.

"Now, do I make myself clear" He said again earning a chorus of "yeah", "whatever", and a "screw off, fatty", but he chose to ignore it and continue.

"Perfect. Follow me. We're going to meet your principal. If you try to run, yell for help, or cause unnecessary attention, you're going straight back." He started walking into the big gates and the girls just followed, along with the three muscular men.

As soon as they walked in, they started getting looks ranging from curiosity to disgust from what they presumed were students. Of course, they were all wearing orange jumpsuits and stuck out like a sore thumb, but the female students were wearing blinding yellow dresses. They'd rather look like the criminals they are, then ugly, yellow dresses that looked like pee.

They continued walking. Walking down hallways, walking up stairs, walking through empty rooms, walking up more stairs and after what seemed like hours arrived at a door that said "PRINCIPAL" in bold, black letters. By now, every single one of them was panting and gasping for air. Even the three human steroids looked winded.

"Are you sure this is a school and not a freaking obstacle course. I've never walked this much in my life!", Momo said breathlessly.

Mr. Fuji knocked on the big wooden door and a voice answered back telling them to come in. When they entered, they saw a tall man with light brown hair and dark caramel eyes. He had on a dark blue work suit and wrinkles on his face. He looked content, but sadness was still slightly relevant in his eyes. Not many people would notice it, but they did. They would know. They have the same looks on their faces every day. The man stood up, smiled, and out stretched his hand towards Mr. Fuji, who shook his hand eagerly.

"Hello and welcome to Ouran Academy. I'm the principal, Yuzuru Suoh." He eyes left Mr. Fuji's and landed on the five girls.

"And you must be the five, um, _transfer _students." He said still smiling brightly.

"Yes, they are. This is Evelyn, Mona, Lucy, Juliette, and Axelle." Mr. Fuji said pointing out each one of them with his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you girls." Mr. Suoh said. "Please, sit down."

They all took a seat and listened to Mr. Suoh explain Ouran Academy and how they were to act. Though, they weren't really listening. They tuned him out as soon as they sat down. He kept talking about the schools accomplishments and how prestigious it is.

Their old school was prestigious too. Not so much in academics or art, more so in young criminals.

They were snapped out of their thoughts and back into reality at Mr. Fuji's monotone voice.

"Well girls, I bid you a farewell and good luck. Remember, this is your _last _chance at probation for two years. Use you opportunities wisely." With that Mr. Fuji stood out of his seat and walked out the door, followed by the human steroids. The three men waved when they hit the door and all the girls waved back. Just because they hated Mr. Fuji, didn't mean they hated the steroids.

They all slowly turned back to Mr. Suoh and stared at him. It went on like this for a few minutes. Just staring and the only sound was Mr. Suoh ruffling through a large stack of papers.

"AH HA! Found them." Mr. Suoh yelled excitedly. The girls were startled; they'd never seen an adult figure act so openly happy. Most adults they met were mean and cold.

"These are your schedules for the semester." Mr. Suoh said handing them out. Each girl looked down reading them.

"If you have any questions please ask!"

"We have one." The twins said together.

"Well by all means ask."

"Is that your real hair" Juliette asked skeptically.

"Why yes. Yes, it is. Do you care to admire it? I wash it 4 times a week with _Pantene Volume Maximize. _Cause you know you can never be too careful with such beautiful hair like mine and-"

"It looks like a wig" Axelle dead panned.

Mr. Suoh was next seen sitting in a corner office with his back to the girls. A dark aura surrounded him.

"Whatever, come on guys. Class already started", Lucy said completely unmoved by Mr. Suoh's sad look.

"BYE, MR. SUOH" all the girl yelled as they walked out of the office and into the large halls of Ouran.

Goodbye Juvie, Hello Ouran.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC, but I totally wish I did

Hola peoples! This is my first story on Fanfiction so be nice, but criticism is welcome!

ENJOY!

*~~So Juvenile!~~*

Chapter 3

I Don't Play Nice

The five girls walked away from the principal's office and into the halls of Ouran Academy. No one else was in the hallways because everyone else was in class.

"This is a joke. A sick, maniacal joke," Axelle exclaimed exasperated. She like everyone else was _beyond_ pissed. "Like we'll ever fit in here! This is a freaking JOKE!"

"Shut up Axe, you're giving me a freaking migraine." Juliette said pinching the bridge of her nose. She'd be just as bad if she weren't the level headed twin and for that, she was eternally grateful.

"All I'm saying is, we won't last long in a school like this. We got kicked out of all our old schools and we nearly got kicked out of juvie. Anyone can get kicked out of regular school, but it takes skills to almost get kicked out of juvie."

"Almost? We _did_ get kicked out of juvie! The only reason we were sent back was because we're too young to go to jail and no other juvie's would damn well take us!" Juliette half yelled. Even if she was the level headed twin, Axelle was another story.

"Will you guys shut UP! You guys have the attention of a gold fish!" Momo yelled.

"The real ones or the cheesy ones?" Both twins asked.

"You guys are an embarrassment."

"Look. We better split up now. We won't make a good impression if we're late and believe it or not, you're ALL an embarrassment," Lucy said walking away down the halls to her class.

"Oh yeah, like being a juvenile delinquent wouldn't already make an impact to our amazing social calendars." Axelle mumbled

"Bye bye guys!" Sugar exclaimed happily as she and Momo walked the opposite direction to their classroom.

"Guess it's our turn to walk away," Juliette said in a monotone.

"Looks like you're right sis" Axelle said grabbing her sister's hand and walking straight forward into the hallway.

**~~~LUCY's POV~~~**

I was walking down the halls to my class. They were all a light soothing shade of pink. Like the kind of color you see on pink roses. The pretty, giggly color you see little girls wearing at birthdays when they're wearing their Sunday sun dresses.

Yuck.

I hate pink. It reminds me of happy days when I was a kid. A sweet innocent, naïve, kid. Looking back I don't know what I was thinking. It was only a matter of time before I figured out that a smile can't change the world. Power and money does. Not rosy smiles.

I kept walking until I reached a room that said **HISTORY HONORS 2-A **in bold letters. It said I was supposed to be here on my schedule, though god knows where I am since this place could give Buckingham Palace a run for their money. I lightly knocked on the door. A faint voice of a man came through saying to come in.

So I did.

I twisted the gold door knobs and walked into the room. Everyone was staring at me. Either they were staring at me with complete curiosity or utter disgust. I ignored them. Besides, I didn't want nor need to know them.

"Hello. Can I help you?" the man, who I presumed was my teacher, asked. He had a shaved black hairstyle and beady black eyes. He was short and had chalk pale skin. He looked like the lunatics in _Deliverance_. Uh oh. Better start running. I hear banjos.

I silently walked over and handed him my schedule along with my transcripts. While he read I looked out into the crowd of my soon to be fellow classmates. They were all staring at me. Just staring. What was this? Was I some kind of hideous side road attraction? Did I _amuse_ them? The teacher suddenly looked up at me with shock. His eyes were wide considering how small they were. "Is…is this right?" he said pointing on the page.

I broke my staring contest with the class and looked on the paper. In the little typed letters it said, _Sakura County Juvenile Correctional Facility_. Looks like I'd been found out. Oh well. Wouldn't be the first time I'd been caught.

"Yes." I said. I looked up at him. His little eyes showed typical emotions people got when they found out…fear, sympathy, confusion, curious. It was always the same. At first, I sort of liked the reaction. I thought they cared. But, it turns out that that everyone "cares" and everyone has a formula on how to save a sick withering soul of a juvenile delinquent, their own plan to save the day and become a hero. Their own idea on how it works just like a movie. I hate you at first, I go into denial, we slowly start bonding, I start improving, and we end with a friendship that will last ages.

News flash.

I stop at I hate you.

"Well then," he said regaining his composure, "let's find you a seat."

He scanned the room looking for an open desk. Every one of the desks was pretty much full so there were not many open. I looked over on his desk. His name was Mr. Miyagi. Like the _Karate Kid?_ Great. Maybe I'll learn how to wash a car and miraculously win a karate tournament.

"Hmmm….there! Go sit at the desk across from Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ootori. Please raise your hands boys."

Two boys raised their hands. One boy had blonde hair and purple eyes. Eyes like Elizabeth Taylor. The other had black hair and glasses. I walked over and sat down.

"Okay class, since this period is nearly over you can spend the remaining time talking." Almost immediately the kids turned in their seats and started talking. I looked up to see Mr. Miyagi staring at me with a pained expression. Pssh. As if he can feel my pain.

I was extremely whipped from this morning so why not a nap. It's not like anything more exciting is coming around." I laid my head on the desk between my arms. Not a second after I hear a cherry voice break my walls. I grimaced. You'd think when you see a sleeping person that words, _stay away_ would enter your head. Guess not.

I looked up to see the blonde kid. I think his name was Suoh. Why is that already so familiar. Whatever. "Screw off buddy." Immediately he was seen sitting in an emo corner. "Freak." I rested my head back down to sleep when once _again_ I was interrupted. "You really should be nicer. All Tamaki was trying to do was say hello to a new fellow student. What was this? Annoy Lucy day.

I stood out of my seat and stood leaning over my desk. "Listen,…..Ootori was it?" He nodded.

"My name is Kyouya Ootori. Son of Yoshio Ootori" He said smiling a smile that would make any girl in their right mind swoon.

Too bad I'm not _just_ a girl.

He put his hand out to shake and I stared at it, then looked back at his face. I put on a sickly sweet smile and spoke.

"Well Ootori, I don't care what he was doing. He just needed to leave. He got the idea fairly quickly, why don't you?" My smile dropped and I sat down. He was still there. Why?

"All he wanted to do was be nice."

"Well, Ootori. I don't play nice."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC, but I totally wish I did

Hola peoples! This is my first story on Fanfiction so be nice, but criticism is welcome!

ENJOY!

*~~So Juvenile!~~*

Chapter 4

Bring it

~~~**MOMO's POV~~~**

Just as Lucy turned to leave, Sugar and I said our goodbye's to the twins and trudged on. No one was in the hallways, so I felt a little more at home here. Back at Juvie, the halls were always empty. It's not that there weren't a lot of bad kids, because believe me there were a ton, but it's that everyone would rather stay in their rooms or somewhere where they couldn't be judged.

In the halls of a Juvenile Detention Center, doctors and nurses swarm like a bad case of the hives. They're behind every corner, of every hallway, in every corridor. They were always there just waiting to ask and over analyze your every word, waiting to jump on every chance they got to maybe get a peek into your real thoughts. Maybe, for just a second they could see what goes on in the mind of a problem child. If only your thoughts were really that easy.

We walked for a few minutes. I felt like we were walking in circles. All the walls and doors looked the same as the next. They were all extravagant and unnecessary. What's the use for big windows in a school anyway? If anything, it makes the jump a lot quicker.

"Momo?" Sugar's voice pierced through my thoughts and brought me back to reality.

"What?"

"We're here!" she smiled cheekily and giggled.

I must of been lost in a train of thought because standing proud and tall in front of us was a door with large, bold, black letters spelling out **AP HUMAN GEOGRAPHY 3-A**. There was absolutely no turning back now. There was no way in a freezing hell I'm going back to Juvie.

Not again.

I looked down at Sugar. She looked so small and innocent from far away, but I know better. She looked up at me, urging me to be the strong one here and do what needs to be done. I took a long breath, lifted my hand to the door, and knocked three shaky knocks.

~~~**SUGAR's POV~~~**

I'm glad Momo knocked first. I'm glad I wasn't in the Sakura County Juvenile Correctional Facility right now. I'm glad I was with my best friend. I'm glad I don't have to be the strong one right now because god knows, I don't think my sanity could handle it.

After she knocked, a faint voice sounded through the thick wood divider separating us from our last chance. Momo gave me one last look and opened the intricate door. I walked in first with her only a few inches behind me. No matter how much of a bitch I can be, it's good to know someone's always got your back. I looked at the teacher. She was a tall, skinny woman with grayish, brown hair pulled into a tight bun. She had a pointy, beak like nose and cold, brown eyes that could cut through you in a millisecond.

"Hello, can I help you ladies?" her old rickety voice said. Figures she sounds like the crypt keeper.

"Yes. We're new here and this is supposed to be our class." Momo spoke up. Her voice was direct and to the point. She didn't even miss a beat.

"Oh yes, Mr. Suoh said new students would be coming soon." I walked up to her with a fake, cheeky smile and lifted two packs of files in the air. I had to use both my hands to support the weight.

"Our transcripts!" I smiled proudly. These fake little displays of happiness always seemed to break the tension. It was easier this way.

No questions.

No curiosity.

No feelings.

She took them in her wrinkly hands and started to flip through them. It was quiet. No one said a word. I looked out and scanned the crowd of my new classmates. They all were sitting quietly, not making a single sound. How boring.

After a few seconds of waiting, our teacher, Ms. Bunya, set the files on her desk and turned to the students.

WTF kind of name was Ms. Bunya? Bunya sounded like those nasty, old lady foot pimples. I think they're called bunions. Either way her name makes her sound like a hag.

"Class, this is Mona Tangeman and Evelyn Tangeman-Cox. They just transferred so please be welcoming." Momo and I both flinched. No one and I mean NO ONE, calls us by our real names. The last person to call us by our real names was a counselor at the facility and he was sent to the hospital with a collapsed lung and a broken nose.

Her beady eyes scanned the room and seemed to stop at two boys in the back of the classroom. One boy was tall, with black hair and a blank stare. He looked like a carved statue. He might even be able to give the human steroids a run for their money. The other was a much shorter boy with sunny, blonde hair. He was smiling and his large smile and looked like he belonged in a 2nd grade class instead of a 3rd year class. He looked like a prick.

"Please go behind next to Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka. Raise your hands boys." The boys raised their hands.

Momo took the lead fearlessly. I followed in tow, smiling cutely at each curious face that saw us. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to smile all the time, but if I didn't, people would see the real me. The real me is a monster.

**~~~MOMO's POV~~**

We both took our seats behind the two boys.

Shit.

The boy in front of me is like 7 feet tall and I can't see past is fat head. That means I won't be able to see the lessons.

Perfect.

"Okay class. You're free to talk now." Ms. Bunya said.

Immediately the seniors began to animatedly talk to one another. Like it wasn't hard enough being new, but most of these kids have been together since Pre- k. I'm lucky Sugar's here or I might have been jumping out the large windows at this very moment.

"This place looks so surreal. It looks like a palace." I say talking more to myself than anyone else. I looked up at the ceilings in utter awe. They were right in front of me, but at the same time almost fictional. Like only pure, rich beings could value its existence

Completely Untouchable.

"HIYA!" a high pitched voice cut through the air. Both Sugar's and my head snapped back from spacing out and stared straight at the small blonde boy.

**~~~SUGAR's POV~~~**

"My name's Honey!" the small midget said.

Momo and I just sat there.

"This is Mori!" He said pointing to the large boy.

"…."

"What're your names?"

"…."

"How do you like Ouran so far?"

"…"

"Wanna be friends?"

"Shut up" I said bluntly. This kid was annoying the crap out of me.

He sat there for a minute, stunned, before his eyes started to water.

Was he…..was he gonna CRY?

Is he screwing with me?

Are you SERIOUS?

"Takashi! She was mean to me!"

Wow…..I'm so unimpressed with this kid. If this is what all Ouran 3rd year guys are like it's going to be a very LONG year. He leaped into the arms of the taller boy and crawled around to the boy's back. The human statue seemed sympathetic for a second before his sympathy was turned to anger as he turned to glare at me.

"You need to apologize." "Mori" said in a deep, low voice. He had a fixated glare targeted solely on me. I'm not gonna lie, this guy was Intimidating. He was tall, with wide shoulders and a large frame. He looked a healthy type of thin. If we got into a fight, I might have to fight dirty to win.

Not that I ever fight fair.

"No"

"You need to apologize"

"No"

"Apologize"

"No"

"You _need_ to apologize."

I was about to respond to when Momo cut me off.

"She doesn't _need _to anything," she said with a strong sneer "especially to you or a little twerp like him."

"Now _you_ need to apologize."

"Never" she said with an evil smirk

"You both need to apologize or I'll be forced to use other means."

Momo leaned over our desk, her face coming dangerously close to Mori's. Her eyes were jumping widely with a familiar fire I've come to love. She stopped at only a few inches away from his face, their noses almost touching. Mori's face was stern, but blank. Even if his face was indifferent, I could see that his eyes weren't.

"If by "other means ," you wouldn't happen to mean hitting a girl would you?"

"If that's what it would take."

"Then bring it."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC, but I totally wish I did

Hola peoples! This is my first story on Fanfiction so be nice, but criticism is welcome!

ENJOY!

*~~So Juvenile!~~*

Chapter 5

Got Aid's?

**~~JULIETTE's POV~~**

With our friends on their ways and the halls now completely empty, it was just us.

Just like it used to be.

Us.

Before we screwed up, before we were sent to court, before we were thrown into juvie, before we ever met our friends. It was just us. In a way I miss those days. My friends are just like my family, but their just_ like_ my family. They're not my family. Axelle's my family, and sometimes I like to think my parents were at one point too.

I felt Axelle grab my hand. Even if she annoyed the hell out of me sometimes, she was my sister and that will never change. She started to walk and tug me along down the corridors. To be honest, I've never seen anywhere so beautiful. This is the kind a place where kings and queens spend their summer holidays, basking away in the gloriousness of being rich. This is the kind of place I dreamt about while in my cell. This is the kind of place where we're usually not welcome.

I had no idea where we were going. It was all just a long, seemingly beautiful blur. Like I was on an unexplained high, soaking up the pure bliss of being completely gone. The walls oozed luxuries and the chandeliers' that hung up on the ceilings seemed to light the path like a spotlight lit walkway. Like it knew we was coming and it shined its pretty little lights just for us.

Maybe one day, they would.

Suddenly I felt myself collide with something hard. I reached for my forehead immediately trying to soothe the throbbing pain.

"Damn it" I mumbled. WTF was that?

"God, you're a klutz. You're the only person I know who can run into an 8 ft thick pillar." Axe said with a chuckle. I could already see her rolling her eyes. Looking up, I indeed, saw a large, thick, pink, pillar.

"Shut up. It's not like you've never did something stupid."

"New flash. We DID do something stupid. That's why we're on probation."

I hate when she says things like that. It's a wakeup call to how messed up we are.

"Whatever. Let's just get to class." I picked myself up, grabbed her hand, and kept walking. I felt she didn't move I looked back annoyed.

"Come ON! We're gonna be late and God knows we don't want Lucy up our asses for skipping."

She plastered a usual smirk on her face.

"We're already here" she said sticking her thumb to a large, expertly carved, wooden door. On the door in bold letters it said **English Honors 1-A**.

English?

We're taking English as a language credit in Japan?

Sweet.

"Hot damn we're soooo gonna ace this class! I mean, there's NO way we can fail a class in our first language!" Axelle quietly yelled in excitement.

I smiled. Same old Axelle.

**~~AXELLE's POV~~**

YES!

I'm actually gonna get my first A in a class! My parents would be so excited!

If they cared.

Either way, I wasn't going to let all that past crap mellow my mood. I was on cloud nine and doing just fine. There was no leaving now.

So I knocked.

The voice said come in.

So we did.

When I opened the heavy door, I let Juliette walk before me and I followed. I always did things like this. I let Juliette take the lead, that's what she's good at. She was my Yang and I was her Yin.

I'm more content watching her lead the world with a Yang persona, so long as I could be Yin.

Yang was peace and serenity, Yin was confusion and turmoil. We were different, but in many ways one.

I followed behind her and walked up to a young looking man. He had black hair and pale skin. He was taller than us and wore thick frame glasses.

"Hello, can I help you?" He spoke English, but it was thickly laced with an oriental accent. I looked over to his desk and saw his name was Mr. Akita. He could be a hottie if he wasn't so dorky.

"Hi, I'm Juliette and this is my sister Axelle. We're the new transfer students." Juliette said handing him our transcripts. Instead of being two files, all our papers were stuffed in one overflowing file.

Figures.

They probably couldn't tell us apart so they stuffed us into one.

Peachy.

"Oh, yes! Mr. Suoh mentioned you would now be attending Ouran Academy."

"Mr. Akita?" Juliette said

"Yes, Axelle"

"Juliette actually but,-"

"Oh, many apologies."

"Yeah well,-"

"Here, take these." He reached over to his desk, completely ignoring my sister, and pulled out what looked to be like name stickers. He scribbled our names one on two of them and stuck them on our shirts. I looked down, mine said Juliette.

Damn it.

I rolled my eyes. Was it really too hard to get that I was Axelle and NOT Juliette. Juliette seemed to be thinking the same thing. We quickly peeled them off and switched while Mr. Akita read our transcripts.

"Perfect! We are so excited to have you here from your, er, last school." I admire Mr. Akita for trying to cover it up, but there was really no need. I didn't care what these losers thought one way or another.

He turned to the class and started speaking in a slow, childlike manner. "These girls are from _America_, please be kind." He turned to us.

"You can go sit in front of those two boys." He turned to the general direction of two identical boys and said slowly with his thick English wannabe accent.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, please raise your hands." He sounded like he was talking to a child. Moron.

The two twins raised their hands immediately and slightly roll their eyes.

Juliette and I looked at each other, shrugged, and took our final steps of freedom to the desks.

**~~JULIETTE's POV~~**

We took our seats in front of the boys and immediately began to goof off. I began throwing pencils at the ceiling, trying to reach it and Axelle began writing English curse words no one in this class probably knew the meanings of.

"Alright class! To continue our current lesson we are going to-" and with that the classroom's phone range. He picked it up, said a few words in Japanese and told us he was going to the office and to behave.

The word behave is not in my vocabulary.

Suddenly the students began talking to one another. They all looked happy and relaxed. I turned to Axelle.

"Well, class is almost over and I'm already bored. Wanna ditch?"

She smiled. "Why Julie, I'd love to!" She scooted out of her desk and I did likewise and we began to leave the room.

We were almost home free when a pair of arms reached out and grasped us both. We spun around to see those twin's who sat behind us. They were looking at us with a blank stare.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to leave." I said slightly annoyed.

"Why are you leaving? You just got here." The one on the left said.

"Look I don't even know you so screw off buddy." I snarled. Were all kids at this school so nosy?

"You really shouldn't talk to my brother like that." The one on the right said.

"O-oh Hikaru" the left one said, cuddling into "Hikaru."

"It's okay Kaoru. You know I'll always protect you." He said wrapping his arms around "Kaoru."

Suddenly loud, girly screams erupted thought the room. All the girls began to giggle and blush madly. I could tell Axelle was as surprised as I was.

.Hell?

I guess they saw our faces and decided to fill in the blanks.

"It's our brotherly love act. Perhaps you two do a sisterly love act?" they asked with questioning, smirking faces.

Axelle's face went from shocked to calm to a smirk in a blink of an eye.

She just stood there and smiled.

"Got Aid's much?"

The twins faces dropped from a smirk into utter shock.

I noticed some girls were shouting they were the "Devilish Type."

Bitch please. They ain't never seen no hell like we gon' bring.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC

Chapter 6

A Punch a Day Keeps the Doctor at Bay

Word of the new students spread quicker than a wild fire in California.

By the time classes were done everyone seemed to know the girls names, even the middle school students had heard of them by lunch. The only downside was when people learn your name you become fair game to rumors. Everyone had a theory on why they had come to Ouran Academy that morning in orange jump suits, looking like prisoners from those American movies.

Even now after school in Music Room 3, girls were sitting with their favorite hosts, gossiping about the strange juvie girls.

"I heard the small 3rd year stabbed a security guard."

"Yeah? Well I heard that those two twin girls robbed a bank."

"I heard they come here on probation."

"Probation? I heard they got kicked out!"

Similar chatter filled the room as Mori leaned back in his chair and sighed. All day he had heard so many things about the new girls he really wasn't sure any of it was real. He thought back to those two girls in his Geography class. The small one looked sweet enough, sort of like Mitsukuni, but acted more like a female version of Kyouya. If he remembered, the small one's name was Evie or some sort of American name, and the bigger one…

Mori's blood began to boil suddenly. He had always had a good temper and fair judgment. Then why did he feel the need to strangle this girl with his bare hands. Even if he did have the heart to, she'd probably just wear that annoying smirk and laugh at him. She was so infuriating. He hasn't even talked to her more than that confrontation during class and he already knew geography was going to become his least favorite class. He was so frustrated by her. What frustrated him more was the fact that he remembered her name.

Mona Tangeman.

He wanted more than anything right now to forget that name.

"Takashi? You okay?" Mori looked down and gave Honey a small nod. Honey gave his friend one last look of concern and turned back around to the guests. Honey knew he was thinking about the two girls they had met earlier and to tell the truth, so was he.

Maybe it was the fact that he had never met people like them before. Haruhi was the poorest person he's ever met before and Kyouya said she was middle class. So if Haruhi lived in a small house like that at middle class, he couldn't even imagine where those juvie girls lived. They must live in the ghetto like in the movies and do very _bad_ things. The thought alone made him sad, maybe that was why they were so mean. He bet if he just invited them to the host club they could eat cake together and play with Usa-chan.

"Okay ladies, it was a pleasure having you all here, but I'm afraid hosting hours are over." Kyouya spoke in his own little charming way. His words were followed by moans of disappointment and flirty goodbyes. Soon the music room was completely empty and it only left the seven hosts.

The twins ran up behind Tamaki and put their arms around his shoulders, making him bend slightly.

"Hey boss! Did you hear about the new transfer students?" Hikaru said.

Immediately at hearing "new transfer students" Tamaki ran and hid in his emo corner.

"What's up with boss?" Kaoru asked with confused eyes. Kyouya shut his little black book and turned to his club mates.

"We indeed did hear of them. In fact one of them was in our class."

"Really? We had two of the girls in our class" Honey said excitedly, using "we" to refer to himself and Mori.

"No kidding? Kaoru and I had two in our class too!" Hikaru said exchanging looks with his brother.

"Well I'd never met them." Haruhi finished off.

"And like hell you will!" said Tamaki rushing over from his corner and crashing Haruhi in a bear hug. "I'm not letting my daughter near that devil woman!" Of course referring towards this morning's incident with the new girl, Lucy.

"Sempai I'm not your daughter! I already have a dad!" Haruhi yelled for the 3rd time today.

"You know boss, maybe they're in this room." Hikaru said smirking.

"Maybe's they're watching you right now." Kaoru joined in, smirking as well.

Tamaki let out a scream and ran out of the club doors, his arms sill attached to Haruhi.

"Tamaki let me go!" Haruhi strangled out while being dragged away.

"Boss come back!" the twins yelled chasing after him.

"Tama-chan!" Honey said following the twins and Mori, of course, followed Honey. Kyouya merely sighed and walked calmly behind them all.

_**With the Girls….  
**_"God today sucked." Sugar said with a sigh.

"I know right? I can't wait to leave this place and change into something other than this ugly orange jumpsuit. I feel like a walking street cone." Axelle said picking at her outfit.

Suddenly a boyish scream erupted through the otherwise empty hallways of Ouran. The five girls whirled around towards the source of the sound. They saw a blonde haired boy carrying a small looking boy-girl thing and they were coming their way. Lucy let out a curse at the sight of him.

"What?" Momo asked curiously.

"It's that blonde idiot from my history class this morning."

"HEY! Those two brotherly love acting twins are here too! The girl twins said accusingly

"And of course, the human statue has to be here." Momo said, watching the small blonde boy chase after the twins with his personal body guard in tow.

"Where do you think they're all going?" Sugar asked.

"I think they're chasing after that blonde kid carrying the weird looking boy."Juliette said watching them draw closer to them.

Tamaki ran down the hall with the whole host club chasing after him. His arms were flailing and as he turned his head to look behind him, he saw Lucy standing their looking at him straight in the eyes.

"DEVIL WOMAN!" and with that he dropped Haruhi and fainted to the ground. As Tamaki lay unconscious on the ground the rest of the club ran to aid him.

"Boss! BOSS! Wake up!" The twins frantically waved their hands in an attempt to fan their host king.

When everything calmed down, Mori picked Tamaki off the ground and turned to the five girls in front of him, as did the other 6 boys. Honey's smile broadened; maybe this was the time to make his invitation. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and jumped right in front of Sugar.

"Hi Evelyn I-" Not even finishing his sentence Honey fell to the ground, clutching his eye with tears threatening to pour. All the hosts looked absolutely shocked. Even Kyouya's eyes were a little wider than normal. Sugar just stood there with her fist clenched and watched as Honey's left eye began to swell.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC

Chapter 7

Michael Jackson

Everyone stood still. Completely shell shocked as Honey whimpered on the ground.

"Ta-Taka-" before Mori's full name had even left Honey's mouth; he had grabbed Sugar by the jumpsuit's collar, roughly threw her over his broad shoulders and sternly walked away. Anger etched in his face and his feet stomping monstrously along the pearly white hallways.

"HEY! DROP HER YOU F'N PRICK!" Momo screeched at him while rushing to her friend's aid. After the initial amazement of the whole thing wore off, the rest of the girls ran off behind their taller friend, also trying to get Sugar back.

The remaining Hosts, including Honey who had stood up and clutched onto Haruhi, walked behind them all.

None of them had ever seen Mori this mad. Not even Mitsukuni. The only other time Honey had ever seen Mori this emotional was when they were twelve. They had watched one of the cooks kill a baby chick for a famous martial artist from China to eat for dinner that night at the Morinouka's house. The poor man never made it through the door. He ended up suffering from a broken nose and a few cracked ribs. Mori was grounded for a week.

"Must you drag Tamaki like that?"Kyouya asked the twins, who had grabbed Tamaki's left foot and was dragging the unconscious host king along the floor like a rag doll.

"Why of course. He's much too heavy for us to carry. The only person strong enough to carry him is Mori and he's, well….. _preoccupied._" The twins responded together with a shrug.

Hearing the 3rd years name brought attention back to the matter at hand. Mori's normally even skin was getting red blotching from the incident. He resembled a fast paced train sliding down the tracks with no intention of stopping to take a break.

Momo was running behind him, trying to catch up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HIT HER I'LL SHOVE BOTH THOSE TWINS BOYS HEADS UP YOUR ASS!"

"HEY!" the twins' yelled dropping Tamaki's foot, looking offended.

Suddenly Mori stopped dead in his tracks. They were all standing in the west wing's student hallway. He turned to a wall, opened a locker, and shoved the petite girl in the inside it. He took a lock and clasped it onto the locks holder.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sugar's muffled screams were seeping through the lockers openings. She desperately banged on the locker's door, but it wouldn't budge. Mori just stood there, looking somewhat content.

Momo ran up to Mori, a fist aiming at his head and her mouth open, about to let loose a string of curse words. Mori caught the fist, grabbed her shoulder, whizzed her around, and shoved her into the lockers as lightly as he could with his anger bouncing inside of him. Even if he was mad, he was still a gentlemen.

"Listen." Mori's voice was low and intimidating. Even Momo, who had once beat up a girl for taking her seat in 5th grade, was taken back. No one had ever taken that tone with her.

Not even her own mother.

"So help me God if I see you or that little twerp so much as look at Mitsukuni, I'll smack the white off your skin. You'll be looking whiter then Michel Jackson. After that I'll drag you by your hair and throw you out a window. Do I make myself _clear?" _

Momo merrily nodded, not sure how to react and watched as Mori shoved himself off the lockers, turned around, grabbed Honey, and left walking down the hallway. His footsteps echoed through the quiet hallway.

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

**I know, this is my shortest chapter so far but I figure I haven't posted in a while soooooooooooo…..**

**Here a go!**

**PS… I know I made Mori a little OOC and I know my boo would never hit a girl. It's just for dramatic effect.**

**PSS…Sorry for any grammar issues. I went over this thing like 10 times, but sometimes I still feel like I miss things.**

**THANXZ!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC

ENJOY!

*~~So Juvenile!~~*

Chapter 8

The Breakfast Club

"But ! He pushed a midget into a school locker! THAT'S INSANE!"

"She assaulted another student."

"Shut up! She barely tapped him."

"He has a _black eye!"_

"So the kid bruises easily! So do fruit, but I don't go crying every time I see black and blue pear!"

"Ummm, we "midgets" prefer the term "little people," Sugar chimed in while sitting next to Honey in Mr. Suoh's office that following morning. The current arguing was coming from Takashi and Momo. They had been having their "heated discussion" for more than 30 minutes now and everyone was getting tired. Mr. Suoh just sat their letting the two teens tire themselves out.

All Mr. Suoh could gather was that Sugar had "tapped" Mitsukuni, resulting in a black eye and call from his mother. Mori had been so mad that he had stuffed Evelyn into a locker to even the scores and now, both victims and their taller friends were battling it out in his office.

"Okay, okay. THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mr. Suoh raised his voice, commanding respect. He looked at Sugar and Momo. "We have a strict no violence policy at this school." Both girls looked at their shoes and began to fidget. Mr. Suoh noticed the slightest hint of a smile on Mori's face and turned to him. "We also have a strict no bullying policy at the school Mr. Morinozuka."

"But Mr. SUOH! Takashi wasn't bullying them, he was just defending me!" Honey exclaimed, looking sadly at the principal.

"Defending or not, pushing a student in a locker is a form of abuse." He turned to face them all.

"You're lucky I'm not suspending you all. I'm merely going to punish you."

The students looked slightly more calm, but still tense.

Suddenly, Mr. Suoh perked up.

"We're going to try a new method of punishment called "detention". It's from America! I witnessed it in a movie called the _breakfast club. _I think it could work quite nicely."

Both teen girls groaned loudly, with Sugar slumping in her chair and Momo pinching the bridge of her nose. The two boys looked severely confused.

"You'll be attending detention for the next week, directly after school."

"Silly! We have the Host club after school! We can't skip that! Honey exclaimed cutely.

"Surely you can or these offenses will be written off on your permanent records." Mr. Suoh said smiling sweetly back at the now horrified looking boy.

"Now go. Your detention starts today."

And with that, the four teens filled out of the office.

**OURAN*OURAN*OURAN*OURAN*OURAN**

Somewhere else in the large school, sitting at a round table was Kyouya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh.

"BOSS! KYOUYA!" The twins said, rushing to the table.

"I just got a text from Honey Senpai! They can't do host club this week!" Kaoru said, gasping for breath

This grabbed the 2nd year's attention.

"At all? Tamaki acquired.

"Nope! Mr. Suoh gave them this thing called "detention!" Hikaru finished.

"What's detention?" the host king questioned.

"Detention is a form punishment popular in America and other countries. It involves students staying after school, mainly sitting there in silence or having to do extra jobs usually done by school staff." Kyouya stated, not once pulling away from his laptop.

"So what are we supposed to do? No doubt this will cause 2/7ths of the clientele to drop this week-

And right before the club's annual off campus vacation." Kaoru said, finishing Hikaru's sentence.

"I'll take care of it." Kyouya said snapping his laptop shut and quickly leaving the table.

_**HOSTCLUB*HOSTCLUB*HOSTCLUB*HOSTCLUB**_

The three remaining girls sat together outside in one of the many gardens on the grass.

"I can't believe they got detention!" Axelle sighed.

"I know! This is crazy, Sugar barely even grazed him!"Juliette answered back.

"Come one guys, Momo and Sugar can just skip if they want to! It's not like they haven't done worse." Lucy said as she stared up at the sky.

Suddenly, the sound of crunching grass broke through the serenity and stopped directly in front of the girls, blocking the sun and causing Lucy to squint.

"Uh, honey, you're blocking my sun." Lucy said staring directly at Kyouya.

"It seems that you're friends has caused our fellow host members to miss club hours this week." Kyouya started.

"So? Not our fault your friends can't keep their mouths shut." Axelle grumbled.

"Either way, we need money for the Host clubs annual off campus vacation."

"And this affects us, how?" Julie sighed.

"Because, from what I hear, you're probation office, Mr. Fuji, doesn't know about your recent trouble. It would seem to me that if he were to find out he would pull Mona and Evelyn out of Ouran and back to the Sakura County Correctional Facility." Kyouya said without skipping a beat.

At this all three girls sprung up and looked at the host king with wide eyes.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Lucy asked skeptically

"_We're_ doing nothing. _You're _going to accommodate us with five thousand dollars by the end of the week."

"How the _hell_ is that supposed to happen?"

"I don't know. Figure it out" and with that Kyouya swiftly turned on his heel and left.

**THANXZ A BUNCHES!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC

ENJOY!

*~~So Juvenile!~~*

Chapter 9

Fancy Tuna

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

The halls were full of life as Haruhi Fujioka walked to the third music room. Yesterday she had left her science homework on one of the silk couches and she had to have it before next period. As she streamed closer, she noticed the door was slightly cracked and the sound of yelling was evident. Haruhi pushed open the door and didn't even pretend to hide her surprise.

"OK GUYS! Let's MOVE IT!" Lucy yelled standing on top a table as two strong looking men picked up the silk couch that her homework sat on and started to walk it out the door.

"H-HEY! What are doing?" the little cross dresser screamed as she jumped to get her homework while the couch slipped out the door. Sadly, no one paid attention.

"How're we doing girls?" Lucy said, looking at her twin friends.

"Good! We already sold two plush couches, a tea set, and a vase." Axelle and Juliette said together. They sat on the sparkling tile floors, both of them hunched over a laptop.

Haruhi quickly ran to the raven haired girl across the room.

"Are you INSANE?"

Lucy looked down at the brunette for a few seconds.

"No."

"BUT YOUR THROWING OUR STUFF AWAY!" and of course by "our", she meant the host club.

"We're not _throwing _it away. We're _selling _it." Lucy answered and turned back to giving orders to the movers.

"B-b-but why are you-"

"Look" Axelle said as she draped her arms around Haruhi's shoulders. "All we're doing is what you asked us to do. We're giving you and your little club friends 5k in a week and even better, we did it in a day."

Haruhi took a deep breath to calm down her speech.

"Was it really necessary to sell our furniture?"

"Of course it was. How else would we get the money?"

Haruhi gave the blonde twin a confused look. "To be honest, I'd have thought you would have stolen it."

Axelle shot Haruhi a glare. "What's _that_ supposed to mean."

"Well, from what Kyouya Senpai told me, you guys are from America right? You guys came here on probation? From juvie?"

Axelle looked Haruhi straight in the eyes. The blonde girl starred down the brunette, but Haruhi stood her ground staring back.

"Alright kid, I like you. You got spunk." Axelle extended her hand out to Haruhi.

"I'm Axelle, that other blonde girl over there is Juliette, and the girl on the table is Lucy." As Axelle pointed them out, each girl gave a small wave.

"I'm Haruhi."

"You know, you look sort of familiar." Juliette said, walking next to her twin to get a closer look.

Haruhi could have just flat out said she was in four of their classes, but why ruin the moment.

"I don't know, probably class." The twins gave a small nod of understanding and left back to their laptop.

Haruhi walked up to Lucy, who was still giving orders to the movers.

"Lucy, you can't just-"

Ignoring her, Lucy reached down into a bag beside her feet and pulled out a package. Haruhi's face looked utterly shocked.

Was that….?

Fancy Tuna?

"Do you want it?" Lucy said looking down at the 1st year.

Haruhi just nodded and smiled as Lucy handed her the pre wrapped tuna. The fish loving brunette sat cross legged on the ground, eating her tuna.

"Have you ever seen a weirder boy?" Juliette whispered to her sister as the two watched Haruhi vacuumed down the cheap, knock off tuna.

"Hmmm…..nope." Axelle shrugged and went back to selling items on eBay.

**OURAN*OURAN*OURAN*OURAN*OURAN**

_**LATER THAT SAME DAY**_

_Tick tock tick tock_

The clock moved slowly as four teens sat after school in an empty classroom. It was utterly silent. In the front of the classroom sat the 3rd year host boys. Mori sat daydreaming into space and Honey was playing games with Usa-chan. In the back, Momo was doodling and Sugar was sleeping.

Momo looked up at the 3rd year boys in front of her. Normally she wouldn't give them the time of day, but she was bored and to be honest, sort of guilty. No, not guilty.

Excited actually.

Sure, they were annoying and their "I'm a good Samaritan" act got on her nerves every day, but seeing Mori push Sugar into a locker caught her attention. No one can be all good and stuffing a midget into a locker was definitely not a Noble Peace Prize waiting to happen. In fact, violence was what a lot of girls at the Juvie got put away for.

Maybe Mori wasn't such a bore after all.

Momo put on a small smile, walked up to the front of the classroom, and took a seat next to Mori. She stared at him until his trance was broken.

"Hi Mori" Momo greeted. Mori just stared at her and turned back to day dreaming.

"So how are you?"

"…."

"It's sure pretty today huh?" Momo said, with a bigger smile.

"…." Still nothing.

"Fine. You wanna be Mr. Anti Social. See if I care." Momo scuffed, slumping into her chair and laying her head down to sleep.

Unbeknownst to her, Mori was listening and snuck a quick glance to his side.

Maybe Momo was a nice person after all.

**HOSTCLUB*HOSTCLUB*HOSTCLUB*HOSTCLUB**

"Kyouya, how are they supposed to get 5k in a week? They're poor aren't they?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"Yeah, couldn't we have paid for it ourselves?" Tamaki questioned.

"Sure. We would have been able to reimburse this week's losses easily." Kyouya answered as he scribbled down notes in his little black book.

It was after school and the remaining hosts were on their way to the club room. They weren't having a theme today, so it was going to be a fairly easy day.

"Then why didn't we?" Tamaki gave his friend a confused look.

As if he was answering a child, he gave Tamaki a shrug.

"Because I'd rather not."

As they reached the door, it suddenly swung open and the three remaining juvie girls exited.

"Here" Lucy said, handing Kyouya a Ziploc bag full of cash. "Exactly five thousand dollars."

While Lucy stalked off, the twins stuck their tongues out and made faces as they left the hallways to go home for the day.

"Is that really five thousand dollars-

Already?" Kaoru said finishing his brother's sentence. After a minute of counting the money, Kyouya looked up slightly shocked.

"Indeed it is."

"How do you suppose they got it so fast?" The blonde boy asked surprised

As the twins finished pushing the door open their mouths dropped completely.

All that was left in third music room was the piano, the pet goldfish, and a sleeping Haruhi, who was cuddled up to an empty wrapper of tuna.

**THANXZ A BUNCHES!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC

ENJOY!

*~~So Juvenile!~~*

Chapter 10

Solutions

"It really is still is a wonder how an honor student, top of the class I might add, got bribed by meaningless fish." Kyouya said standing in the middle of the now bare 3rd Music Room. He held a calculator in his hands, adding up the estimated cost it would take to refurnish the host's venue.

"It's so-"

"Unbelievable? Irresponsible?" Hikaru and Kaoru said, both lying lazily on the ground. They had looked up from feeding the goldfish to listen to Kyouya's rant.

"No. Stupid."

Haruhi cringed slightly. It wasn't her fault she was easily swayed by Tuna and they knew that. Haruhi wasn't even sure how Lucy had known she liked Tuna.

"Now, Kyouya there's no need to be mean. Daddy's little girl was just distracted. Most teenage girls are at my daughter's age." Haruhi rolled her eyes as Tamaki crawled behind her and encased her in a "fatherly" hug. Haruhi just sighed and hung her head.

_Mom, are you seeing this?_

"Kyouya, how are we supposed to have club this week?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah, we have no furniture and 2/7th's of us is gone. What _are_ we supposed to do?" Hikaru said quickly backing up his brother's curiosity.

"True. The furniture will take a day or so to ship and we'll lose funds due to the absence of our fellow host. No matter though. We'll be fine." Kyouya slipped his calculator back into his pocket and adjusted his glasses.

"How?" the twins asked in unison.

Kyouya gave a small smile to the remaining Hosts and with a swift turn of his heel walked out of empty room.

**OURAN*OURAN*OURAN*OURAN*OURAN**

_**NEXT DAY**_

The two 3rd year girls, Momo and Sugar, made their way to the Detention Room. In truth the Detention Room was nothing more than an old class room that the school had found too "outdated and dingy." In reality it was a large, spacious room with clear windows lining across the pink colored wall and a few desks.

"This sucks. I have nothing to do in there." Sugar whined slightly.

"At least you can sleep. I have homework to do." Momo replied with ease, but squinted her eyes when she saw the look he small friend gave her.

"You're doing _homework?" _Sugar lifted her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Why not? All you do is sleep and I don't want to talk to _them_."

"Whatever. " Sugar said shaking her head with a small smirk on her lips. By then they had reached the Detention Room. Momo grabbed the golden handle and flung open the large wooden door. Both teens were stopped dead in their tracks as red, moldy, rose pedals flew into the empty hallway behind them.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

What. The. Hell?

_**Well, there. I updated! It's been a while, but to be honest I lost interest in my story like many writers on FF do. The other day I was going through my reviews for this story and got my motivation back. **_

_**So hopefully, the encouragement that was given to me will push me to update more often and one day finish my story.**_

**THANXZ A BUNCHES!**


End file.
